Someday
by CopperMax
Summary: Arden Hawke sees her siblings, hears them in her thoughts... Their deaths plague her... And her mother blames her. She needs some help. She needs to know she's not a one... Fenris&Hawke(non-mage) Bethany dies in the deep roads... Rated T just cause Two-shot... Sorta
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hawke is very depressed...**

There she was again... but it wasn't her, she was dead... And it was my fault. I sat against the tree, praying I would not be found. _Take care of her now, Little Hawke, she's only girl, she'll need you... _ I heard my father's voice. _I will, Papa, I will.._ But I didn't...

I put my head in my hands memories flashed. Bethany trying to give me a make-over, Bethany setting my clothes on fire, Bethany and her strays...Bethany and I pranking Carver _why didn't you stop him from charging off like that?!_ Your right, mother, why didn't I...

I took out my dagger and began tossing it up and down,catching it lazily, not bothering to pay attention. Pain would feel... I would feel the pain. I felt numb... cold. Hollow, anything to feel...anything to feel again... to stop this cold, numbing of my heart. To stop this knot in my chest. To fill this hole in my heart...

The knife slipped...

"Hawke?" Fenris asked, seeming me upon the ground. "Hawke, what are you- You're bleeding?!" he knelt down to my level. I nodded, staring into his emerald-green eyes.

He took my hand in his, "Did you..."

I shook my head 'no' and stared at him. "Why are you here?" I choked out.

He looked taken aback, "I...uh, I... You were not at camp..." It wasn't an answer really, but it would do I suppose. Shoulders slumping, I bowed my head.

He took my chin in his hand, warm spreading through my body... Actual Warmth... With the other hand he brushed back a few strands of raven-black flyaway hair. He caressed my cheek, I closed my eyes, covering his hand with my own. Trying to cherish this moment, to cherish this warmth... it felt like before, but not. Their deaths still dogged me, whispering in my ear.

"Hawke... Arden..." The words sounded strange. My name, it was not spoken... Ever... I was "Hawke". Never Arden. I looked up at him. The elven fugitive seemed sad almost... somehow brought down by my depression. I ran my hand down his muscled arm.

I decided to tell him, "I... I hear them Fenris... I see them, their deaths..." I bit my lip and continued, "It was MY fault Fenris... I killed them!"

His hands moved to the sides of my head and he held me there as mt eyes watered with tears I refused to let go. "It is NOT your fault," he said, steeled and strong. I sputtered out an objection. "Did you force your brother to fight that ogre?"

"No..."

"Did you pour dark-spawn blood into Bethany's wound?"

Again... No...

He continued in a softer tone, bringing my head to rest on his shoulder as he sat next to me. "Their deaths are not you're fault Hawke... And no matter how much you blame yourself, or try to change it you cannot... What's done is done..." I hugged his arm, blinking back tears.

"She blames me as well..." My mother that is... "...We don't talk anymore... She can't even look at me..."

"Leandra is grieving in the only way she knows how..." Was his reply. His came to cover my own.

"...Thank you..."

He gave me a peculiar look, "For what?" he asked.

"For... coming... and," I paused, "... caring."

He nodded, gently running his fingers over mine... "And Fenris..." I added, "I get it now... What its like to feel like there's no one who... who there, who knows how you feel..."

He nodded solemnly, "We should move on..."

"Of course..." I said, turning away, but the elf caught my chin and laid a tender kiss upon my brow...

"I remain at your side, Hawke... I remain yours..." I blushed furiously and kissed his lips...

"And I you, Fenris..."

**A/N: Please review! right there... the little blue button..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so... I just felt like I had to make this okay... Review welcome and are loved...**

Fenris's PoV:

She did not see her own worth. She did not see the blame she piled at her own feet. She did not see the pain she caused herself...

She did not see the love aimed towards her...

I held her in my arms, attempting to comfort her, attempting to make her see sense. To help her understand that she is not to blame, that she could not have known, nor stopped what had happened...

Slowly, I saw her thinking shift... Slowly I saw the weight lift. I saw the light return to her piercing blue eyes.

Someday, she would see... I told myself... Someday she would see herself the way I saw her...

Someday she'd see herself as the strong, independent woman she was... Not just the witty rouge with the smart mouth and good looks. I watched her make her way back to the camp.

Someday she would smile again, and make those sarcastic comebacks that always managed to put a smirk on my face. Someday... I thought to myself, someday...


End file.
